Crocosaurus
Crocosaurus is the next monster opponent that Mega Shark faces roughly one year after the Queen of the seven seas fought with Giant Octopus. She is 150 feet long but is very dangerous. Origins Crocosaurus is a primordial crocodile that lived in ancient times where the Crocosaurus had lived in Africa before the Sarcosuchus had arrived in time and took her place. Crocosaurus might be the last of her kind when her species died out. History When Crocosuaurs awoke she killed miners who were forced to do illegal mining in her cave where she had babies born. She does manage to step on a miner killing him but lets the other one run away. When Nigel Puttman goes to her territory to capture her for a prize, she eats the woman that came with him and eats Nigel himself only for the man to shoot a tranquilizer into her mouth having Nigel survive the encounter with the giant crocodile. When Mega Shark rams the ship carrying her, she escapes the creature to keep her eggs safe from harm traveling to a cave to lay them in along with a shoreline and eating a man who came was trying to get away from her. While resting, she senses Mega Shark eating her eggs and she is so angry that busts oout of the rockky cave but does not fight Mega Shark at all due to her needing to lay eggs. When two of her eggs are brought to the pamana canal, she goes there with little knowledge that the humans are using them as bait. But she also has no idea that Mega Shark is headed there too, and once she confronts the shark they both fight. Their fight destroys the canal and travels to the open ocean where Crocosaurus bites on the primoral fin of Mega Shark that does no damage. Crocosaurus flees to Hawaii where Mega Shark and a nuclear submarine follow her. Jets fire at her and she calls her young to help her feeling herself weakened by laying too many eggs. Regardless of her age and injuries she fights Mega Shark once again to kill the Queen of the seven seas to make sure her young are safe when Mega Shark eats a majority of them. When the volcano she and Mega Shark are above blows it engulfs her, her babies, and her enemy in molten lava killing them both. Powers and Abilities *Superanimal Strength- Crocosaurus is strong enough to ram straight through solid concrete like its paper and crack part sof a highway bridge. *Superanimal speed- Crocosurus is able to swim from various locations to lay her eggs in under ten minutes (maybe less if the movie wa slonger.) *Supernaimal durability- Crocosaurus is able to withstand missiles and torpedoes. *Superanimals senses- Crocosaurus is able to sense when her young are in danger and is able to sense when they come to her aid. *Adaptation evolution- Crocosaurus is able to lay more eggs along shorelines and a whole lot more if she needs to do so. Weaknesses *Intelligence- Crocosaurus is not very intelligent when it comes to a fighting strategy. *Age- Laying too many eggs can make her age rapidly. Future If there will be another Crocosaurus in the world and it is stronger, then humanity must do everything it can to destroy the monster or else Mega Shark will come back and fight it for them. Category:Monsters Category:Articles with Wikipedia content